The sweet smell of success
by marcelb
Summary: Exploration of how and why Aeryn scented her hair. Takes places just before the LATP trilogy.


**Notes:** I found this hanging around on my harddrive, gathering dust. It was posted at TF, but I completely forgot about it.

* * *

"It destroys biological matter, John."

To Aeryn, Zhaan sounded apologetic, though she had no idea why. She hadn't heard the initial part of the conversation.

"Such a waste."

Aeryn smiled at the somewhat whining tone of John's voice. She realized he was leaving Zhaan's apothecary. She didn't want him to know about her visit, so she quickly walked around the corner and waited for him to leave, before slipping into the apothecary herself.

"Aeryn. How can I help you?"

"I'm having headaches. Not so bad, but they're not going away."

Zhaan nodded. "I see. Let me first run the scanner to make sure there's nothing physically wrong." She gestured for Aeryn to step closer while she grabbed the med scanner.

Aeryn stood still while Zhaan ran the scanner all around her head, idly wondering how she had come to trust Zhaan more than any Peacekeeper medic she ever encountered.

Aeryn realized that if she'd still been a Peacekeeper, she'd never gone to a med tech for this. She would have been told it was only minor, not debilitating. Most likely her superior would be notified of her unnecessary use of Peacekeeper medical facilities.

"Hmm, nothing physically wrong," Zhaan's conclusion jerked Aeryn out of her reverie. "I'll prepare a cutting of Zeccan leafs. Chewing them provides a potent neuralgesic effect. It will take a few days to prepare the cutting, though."

Aeryn nodded. "That's alright. Do you have something to alleviate the ache now?"

Zhaan nodded. "I think I have something that may mask the pain for a few days, perhaps even long enough for me to prepare the Zeccan plant. The downside is that it will make the pain worse when its effectiveness ends."

Aeryn shrugged. "As long as the Zeccan leafs will be ready then, I don't see that as a problem."

"Very well. I'll administer the drug shortly. Please, sit here while I prepare the chemical compound."

Aeryn took the offered seat and watched as Zhaan mixed a few potions. "What's that smell? I noticed it when I came in."

Zhaan glanced in Aeryn's direction, her perpetual smile still present. "It's from the biological cleanser. Crichton liked the smell, too. He said that women on his home planet frequently apply nice-smelling products to their skin or their hair. Sometimes to entice men, sometimes just because they like it."

Aeryn nodded, looking at the liquid-filled container Zhaan had indicated. "But the biological cleanser destroys biological matter, correct?"

Zhaan nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't suggest anyone to use it for any of Crichton's purposes."

Aeryn bit her lower lip. She'd really like to wear a scent for Crichton. Not that she needed the additional enticement, at least not to judge by the way his eyes always followed her. But the small token would tell him she was very much interested in him.

"The compound is ready," Zhaan interrupted Aeryn's train of thought. "It will need to be injected into your bloodstream directly."

Aeryn nodded and waited for Zhaan to complete the injection.

"I may have something else that may help against the head pains."

"Oh?"

Zhaan nodded and handed her a small transparent container, filled with an amber colored liquid. "Apply this to your hair each time after you wash it."

Aeryn opened the container and took a sniff.

"It, uh, it will work all day through your scalp and dull the pain."

Aeryn closed the container again, looking at Zhaan a little suspiciously. The small hesitation in Zhaan's explanation gave her away. "It smells much like the biological cleanser."

"Pure coincidence."

About as much coincidence as the manner in which she had become a Prowler pilot, Aeryn was sure. Zhaan had always encouraged her and Crichton to have a closer relationship.

"I can assure you, it's completely harmless."

Of that, Aeryn was certain. "But the smell will be in my hair all day?"

"Yes, that should be the only adverse effect."

Aeryn shrugged, said too-casually, "It doesn't smell bad." She walked out of the apothecary but stopped at the door to look back at Zhaan. "Thank you. For everything."

Zhaan bowed her head slightly. When she looked back up, Aeryn had already gone. "Oh, sweet Aeryn, have you finally arrived at this place where you are willing to form a closer relationship with John?"

She shook her head a little and started to prepare the Zeccan plant for Aeryn. After all, the hair scent wouldn't help in that area in the slightest.


End file.
